Haru Kurosaki
:"Protector of the Moon." - Seireitou-shishō Haru Kurosaki (はる黒崎, Kurosaki Haru), on occasion calling himself Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven-Chain Slaying Moon), is one of the members of the Kurosaki Family. He takes up residence in the Asadal plain, serving as the bodyguard of Mei Sorahime, one of the three Santenkaiō. Appearance Haru has a rather medium frame, barely passing the six feet tall mark. He normally wears a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. Haru has spiky silver hair, similar in shape to Ichigo Kurosaki. Haru keeps his Zanpakutō on his back with a jet-black sheath. Before taking on the Tensa Zangetsu appearance permanently, Haru wore a traditional hakama, along with a plain white shirt. Personality Haru is generally calm, collected and described by those who know him more or less as a cool person with a good and gentle personality. He can be rather quick-tempered when an opponent threatens 's life. In battle, regardless of his emotional state, is always aggressive, attempting to end fights as quickly as possible before giving the opponent a chance to counter-attack. Haru has a habit of attempting to change another's way of thinking to match his own, as he believes the ordeals he faced in life have given him wisdom beyond any other. However, despite this seemingly arrogant mentality, Haru will stand down when an opponent shows no signs of wishing to convert to Haru's thinking. Furthermore, he will admit when he's in the wrong, and feels the need to stand down in such situations, handing over the problem to one of his allies. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Haru's spiritual power is truly massive, strong enough to effortlessly contend with the likes of Kintarō Hijikata. His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Harajin just by being in the general vicinity if he does not keep it under wraps. Hyper-Speed Combat: Similar to all cases of Zangetsu's Bankai, Haru takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Haru's speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpō prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. It was considered to be superior to that of Suzaku Kawahiru's own speed, as noted by Hinata Kusuhana. Bankai Through his training in Asadal, Haru remains in a constant state of Bankai, having become one being with Zangetsu. The sword itself is shaped like a daitō with a black blade. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Haru explains that he mastered the powers of his Zanpakutō to levels that even those of the Soul Society have been unable to discover. Being primarily a melee-type Zanpakutō, Tensa Zangetsu is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess certain special abilities that all link to its signature technique, the Getsuga Tenshō. Through training, Haru has created a number of attacks on his own. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; literally "Piercer of Heaven"): At the instant of the slash, Tensa Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. These potent blasts are jet-black and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Haru refers to this attack as "Kuroi Getsuga" (黒月牙, "Black Moon Fang"), referring to the attack's dark color. He can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. Haru is also able to manipulate the shape, density, and range of the attack, which all depends on the amount of energy put into the technique. :*'Ijō Getsuga' (籠月牙, Caged Moon Fang): By swirling the spiritual energy of the Getsuga Tenshō, and then releasing it, Haru can trap an opponent(s) in a massive dense sphere with a silver-green center. While inside, an opponent is incapable of physically escaping the spiritual stronghold, but a strong enough spiritual attack should be capable of destroying the sphere. :*'Getsuga Chirashi' (散らし月牙, Scattering Moon Fang): Haru is capable of scattering the Getsuga energy around himself as his opponent for multiple purposes. One, in order to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Haru can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple Getsuga Tenshō blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. :*'Kyōgetsu' (杏月, Mirror Moon): Haru can use the power of the Getsuga Tenshō as a reflective technique. Haru explains that this is the ultimate indication of the mastery of Getsuga Tenshō. It allows Haru to reverse the reishi charge of the normal Getsuga, and use it to attract the spiritual force of another. By doing this, Haru can release an attack that easily surpasses the Getsuga, without causing long-term damage to himself. *'Tsukitō: Mugen Tamashī' (月足永遠の気, Moon Step: Eternal Spirit): Haru adopts a stance consisting of bent knees with one leg behind the other, while the hilt's end is held against Haru's left palm. The blade part of Tensa Zangetsu will emit a massive black spiritual energy around it, which then extends in a solid ray of energy, shaped like a blade. Haru explains that the "energy blade" can extend to the length of three-hundred katana, and because of its energy composition, it is able to move at near the speed of light. The energy blade itself carries tremendous force behind it, able to cause a small yet noticeable crack in [[w:c:bleachfanfiction:Seireitou Kawahiru#Zanpakutō|Seireitou's Hanullim]]. However, the flaw to this technique lies in the concept that light cannot willingly bend by itself, meaning Haru cannot change direction or even swing with it as an extended blade. Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Character